Lost painting
by thayCVB
Summary: En un espectacular arranque de ira, Shion de Aries abusa sexualmente de uno de sus caballeros, Camus de Acuario. Aunque Shion se arrepiente de sus actos, se consigue con una realidad nada agradable y dificil de superar.


Cincuenta centurias después, les traigo un nuevo fic ^^ quizás es algo bastante retorcido o tal vez algo fantasioso en lo que va de rape fics… ¿Por qué digo que es retorcido? Bueno, ustedes leen y me cuentan luego.

Quiero hacer una pequeña mención: Este fic va dedicado a mi mujer y al clan Zuster, por todo el apoyo y tolerancia que han tenido para con mi persona. También quiero dirigirlo a una de mis fans, Ariadne Bleu, quien siempre alegra mi corazón con esos emails kilométricos y que tanta dicha dan a mis garritas de demonia al responderlos. Así mismo, también lo dedico a la persona de quien saqué la mayor parte de la trama de este fic… me refiero a mi mosha Vane! ^^

Bueno, dejando el sentimentalismo de lado, he aquí las advertencias, invariables como siempre. Léanlas y tómenlas en cuenta antes de activar el lanzallamas, como quien dice.

**1– El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2– Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta ¡NO LEAN!**

**3– Violación, llámese sexo sin consentimiento, con muchos efectos especiales… si no les gusta ¡NO LEAN!**

**4– Drama hasta el cansancio, señores. Si no les gusta ¡NO LEAN!**

**5– Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

**NOTA:** Este fanfic es una edición especial hecha para subirlo a este sitio. El original es tres veces más explícito, si quieren leerlo pueden ir a mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi y leerlo allí.

Bueno, ya con todas las advertencias hechas de antemano -por lo tanto no habrán quejas que valgan- espero que disfruten esta retorcida historia que escribí bajo numerosos cambios anímicos ;)

Atentamente,

**Selene18**** "The Spicy" Darkside & Zuster**

**Lost painting**

_Señor Shion…_

_Señor Shion…_

_Señor Shion… ¡Despierte!_

El patriarca se removió trabajosamente en la tibia cama donde yacía durmiendo. Un sirviente estaba de pie a su lado, con una bandeja de comida.

–Es hora del desayuno, señor…

Shion meneó la cabeza y torció la cara, en señal de rechazo a la comida.

–Señor, si me perdona el atrevimiento, pero ya van son cinco días que no come, y puede ser peligroso para su salud…

Con la mirada borrosa, se vió los dedos huesudos, y calculó que debió perder al menos seis kilos. Pero ya no le importaba. Entre peor se sintiera, mejor.

–Eso no importa… déjame dormir…

El criado lo miró fijamente, mientras Shion, ajeno a sus miradas, se reacomodaba para reanudar su sueño. Viendo que no podía convencer al terco patriarca, el sirviente optó por abandonar la habitación.

Una vez solo, y aun semi-despierto, su mente comenzó a elucubrar y recordarle todos los dolores que quería olvidar…

"_No quiero soñar… sólo quiero olvidar…_"

Nunca se atrevió a pedirle perdón a Camus, pues después de toda esa escena, resultaría cómico y hasta ridículo ponerse en tal plan; en cambio, prefirió desaparecer y refugiarse en un acogedor sueño constante.

Aun no entendía como demonios pudo hacer semejante atrocidad, y todo por la 'espectacular' causa de unos tristes informes mal hechos. Grandioso, grandioso. Realmente ¿cómo disculparse con Camus sin sonar idiota o cínico? esa era la constante interrogante de Shion; de por sí jamás fue bueno para formular disculpas, y para la envergadura de esta, obviamente el terco patriarca no contaba mucho más que con el día y la noche para pensarla.

"_El daño, hecho está… y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…_"

Finalmente pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, y Shion aspiraba a que esta vez nadie más osara molestarle…

_Sintió la cortina de su cama ser corrida bruscamente. Shion pensó que era uno de los sirvientes nuevamente, y se preparó para responderle, pero…_

_Se quedó helado al percatarse de que era Saga de Géminis, quien le miraba con evidente furia._

"_Demonios, no una más…"_

– _¡Maldito viejo degenerado!– gritó el caballero dorado, abalanzándose contra Shion, quien apenas podía siquiera moverse –¡Cómo te atreves!_

_Inmediatamente lo supo. Camus lo había delatado, y ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que venía._

_Saga jaló a Shion por el pelo y le colocó un pedazo de tela amarrado en la frente. El patriarca jadeó desesperado, tratando de quitarse dicha prenda ya que si tenía los lunares tapados, era como si lo dejasen completamente indefenso._

_Pero Saga fue demasiado astuto, y ató las manos de Shion a la cabecera de su propia cama, dejándole totalmente indefenso. _

"_No puedo creer esto…" pensó Shion "no…"_

–_Mira lo que traje para ti, viejo degenerado…– masculló Saga, sacándose un látigo del cinto –Supongo que deben gustarte estas cositas ¿no?_

_Se levantó de la cama y procedió a descargar golpes de látigos en el pecho de Shion. Poco a poco fue desgarrándole la túnica hasta dejarlo desnudo, envuelto en jirones y además con laceraciones en la piel._

–_Supongo que ya sabré el motivo de esta visita…–había murmurado Shion, con la cara contraída de dolor. Saga sonrió con sorna._

–_Así es. Has lastimado al único caballero que se mantenía limpio en honor a la diosa… ¡ahora es tu turno! –esbozó una mueca retorcida y sujetó las piernas de Shion en alto. El patriarca, molesto, no cesaba de forcejear._

– _¿Qué tal? Ni Zeus ni Atenea te salvarán de que te rompa ese culo de viejo decrépito que tienes…_

– _¡YA SUÉLTAME!– gritó Shion –¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!_

_Saga seguía sin escuchar sus protestas. Tomó el látigo y se lo introdujo violentamente entre las nalgas. Shion exhaló un quejido de dolor._

–_Aún no termino… ¡serán dos las que sientas dentro!– masculló Saga, y lo penetró con violencia, desgarrándole mas de lo que Shion hizo sangrar a Camus._

–_A él le forzaste a gemir, así que tu como buena puta lo harás también –dijo Saga – ¡O juro que te meto una barra de hierro caliente para que grites con todos tus pulmones!_

_Shion hundió la cabeza en la cama y la ladeó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor que se le salían solas, sin él desearlo ni invocarlas; estaba sintiendo la sangre correr a chorros en su cama, manchando la tela. Tenía los dedos crispados, aferrados como garfios contra la tela. Destacaban los nudillos blancos por la presión._

_De repente la poca excitación que anidaba en su cuerpo desapareció. Incluso la erección que tenía bajó completamente, hasta desaparecer; todo el placer que hubiese sentido se desvaneció._

Volvió a despertar, pero se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos húmedos y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Se las secó trabajosamente, pues apenas se podía mover, ya que no había probado bocado en lo que iba de casi una semana entera.

"_Estoy teniendo sólo pesadillas…_" pensó Shion " _¿ni dormir puedo ya?_"

Permaneció tieso, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago. Consideró que pronto moriría de inanición, así que resolvió esperar tranquilamente a morir. De seguir como iba, era solo cuestión de tiempo…

**********

Tres días después, mientras tanto, en el templo de Acuario…

Camus, el caballero que allí moraba, había hecho todo lo posible por superar el trauma que Shion le había causado con iracunda premeditación, pero era tan difícil, porque no podía aun lidiar con la sensación de sentirse usado y sucio, con la sensación de que los brazos retorcidos de la injusticia cayeron sobre él.

El primer día había sido completamente infernal.

Había regresado como una tromba a su templo y duchado abundantemente para 'quitarse' la impureza de su cuerpo; pero el comprender que algunas cicatrices no pueden ser borradas con una simple ducha complicó un poco las cosas. Incapaz de tragarse ese dolor, había tenido que recurrir al único caballero que le comprendía: Saga de Géminis.

Se vació completamente, de principio a fin, relatándole lo mucho que le dolió aquel castigo que Shion le había puesto por aquellos informes; el caritativo Géminis lo escuchó, y terminó iracundo por completo, resuelto a castigar a Shion y devolverle con creces todo lo que hizo.

– ¡Voy a castigar a ese degenerado!– había exclamado Saga, levantándose furioso, pero Camus intentó detenerle

–Por favor, yo… esto… Saga, no vale la pena…

– ¿Cómo que no? te violó por una triste pila de informes… ¡No tiene comparación! ¡Está clarísimo que ese viejo te tenía ganas y aprovechó la ocasión!

Camus temió un poco, porque Saga enfadado no era alguien exactamente agradable.

–Por favor, Saga… no lo mates…

El dorado de Géminis lo miró, con rastros de ira en sus ojos jade.

– ¡No lo mataré, pero sí me aseguraré de quitarle las ganas de violar por el resto de su vida!

Y ahí se había quedado el francés, sin poder detener a quien ahora mismo sería una máquina de matar imparable; por un momento temió por Shion. No quería que Saga le hiciese daño…

Claro está, dos días después, sintió el cosmos de Shion bajar gradualmente. Supo que Saga no le había matado -lo cual era su principal temor- pero se preguntó entonces que habrá hecho, porque con cada día que pasaba, el cosmos de Shion bajaba paulatinamente; le daba la sensación de que estaba marchitándose lentamente.

Y además estaba el hecho de que no había sabido de él. No supo si andaba fuera de su templo, o que al menos estuviese interactuando con los criados o los otros caballeros. Nada que ver.

"_Te preocupas demasiado, Camus… no deberías. Si está muerto mejor para ti ¿no crees?_"

Trató de desechar la idea. Aunque su cabeza se la susurró más de una vez, prefirió no dejarse llevar en demasía por los malos deseos, ya que acabaría sintiéndose peor y no ayudaría para nada a su ya trabajosa recuperación espiritual.

Pero hoy despertó, y casi no sintió el cosmos del patriarca. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió por dentro y por fuera; siempre le pasaba cuando alguien estaba cerca de la muerte, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Resolvió ir a verlo, aunque fuese por última vez. Vistió su armadura dorada, con capa incluida, y fue cuesta arriba, camino a su templo; sabía bien que Shion no reincidiría en sus actos, pues la falta de cosmos y la sensación de muerte le auguraban que a lo mejor ya lo conseguiría muerto o a tres pasos de estarlo…

*********

Se abrió paso entre los criados, que pululaban cerca de la habitación de Shion. Uno de ellos, que parecía el de mayor rango, lo detuvo.

–No entre, Shion ha dado órdenes de que no quiere visitas

–No me importa –repuso Camus fríamente –por favor, a un lado…

Temeroso por su vida, el sirviente se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

Camus esperaba encontrar a Shion en algún rincón de su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta, la oscuridad total lo recibió: ventanas, cortinas… todo estaba cerrado, de modo que la luz no entraba al cuarto. La atmósfera era asfixiante; aquí solo reinaba el pesar. Camus tragó con dificultad mientras avanzaba, echando una mirada para darse cuenta que incluso las cortinas alrededor de la cama del patriarca también estaban corridas por completo.

"_Que sucede aquí… ¿Shion está muerto…?_"

Se posó frente a las cortinas de la cama de Shion y las corrió; la visión tras ellas fue tan fuerte que sintió que el cierzo se le cernía encima sin piedad: efectivamente, Shion estaba allí. Aunque dormía, físicamente parecía muerto.

Destacaban los nudillos prominentes y huesudos. Los dedos, antes finos, eran completamente esqueléticos y casi cadavéricos; denotaba con ello que no debió comer al menos en una semana entera. La cara era penosa: profundas ojeras por el excesivo sueño, la delgadez y falta de comida adornaban sus ojos perpetuamente opacos por la tristeza y remordimiento que ahora los envolvían; la piel, antes sonrosada, era pálida hasta lo mortal.

Camus se llevó una mano a la boca al verle así. No parecía el hombre que lo violó con tanta crueldad. Recordaba su cuerpo fornido, las caderas anchas y llenas, sus brazos torneados y fuertes…

¿Pero esto?

"_No es posible… no es posible, maldita sea… ¡NO!_"

Cuando lo observó más de cerca, vió su rictus de tristeza y lágrimas correr solas. Estaba llorando, pero en sueños.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, sin saber que hacer. Estaba confundido, porque ahora no sabía si seguir odiándolo o sentir compasión por él. De repente lo sintió removerse un poco, y se levantó alarmado. Siguió con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos, a la espera de un ataque… pero nada. Más bien hacer el mínimo movimiento de girarse sobre su costado pareció costarle mucho.

"_Alguien en esas condiciones jamás podría atacarme…_"

Aunque parecía una idea tranquilizadora, en el fondo le daba remordimiento y más confusión. Fue entonces cuando Camus le llamó.

– ¿Shion?

El otro no respondió. Permaneció adormilado, tan solo buscando el calor acogedor de la sábana.

– ¿Shion? Despierte…

El aludido apenas se movió, pero abrió lenta y trabajosamente los ojos. Camus vió dolor y nada más en ellos. Dolor y remordimiento.

El patriarca lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y sus ojos se volvieron a entrecerrar lentamente, como si buscase reanudar su sueño. Pero no hizo ni la mención de moverse o hablar; por un momento Camus pensó que iba a dormirse, cuando oyó la voz suave, en su mente.

– _¿Has venido a cobrar venganza o a verme morir?_

La pregunta le sentó como si le hubiesen tocado con un hierro caliente. Miró a Shion, dolido, y replicó

–No, no he venido a eso, sino a ver qué demonios pasa con usted, porque no siento su presencia…

El patriarca ni se inmutó. Tenía los ojos aun entrecerrados y no se movía.

–_Di tú ¿Por qué te preocupa? celebra, celebra, Camus, porque en pocos días habré de morir…_

Un atisbo de rabia sacudió a Camus, dándole ganas de golpear a Shion… demonios, él se sentía peor y ni por un momento se puso en este plan; caminó lentamente y sujetó al desfallecido patriarca por la túnica. Notó perturbado que lo levantaba con demasiada facilidad… demasiada; las manos de Shion colgaban laxas en la cama y la cabeza torcida a un lado. Aún así, le escupió haciendo uso de todo su coraje:

–Escúchame bien, patriarca: déjate de tontadas, porque no fuiste tú al que violaron y te pones en esta bobada…

Ante esto, Shion rió débilmente en la mente de Camus.

–_Yo no estaría tan seguro…_

Al obtener esa respuesta, Camus lo supo: lo que hizo Saga fue violarlo de la misma manera. Y además, se dio cuenta que no sentía mucha compasión, pues si ese fue el castigo, entonces Shion ya había probado en carne propia el dolor que le inflingió anteriormente.

De repente, echó una mirada a la tela, y encontró grandes sombras de manchas oscuras en ella; luego viró hacia el cuerpo de Shion y buscó heridas… pero nada. Todo apuntaba a que era sangre que derramó de la misma manera que él.

–_No sólo eso, querido aguador. No sólo cargo dos dolores diferentes por dentro, sino que además… mi cuerpo se ha congelado…_

Por un momento no entendió lo que Shion dijo, pero muy pronto cayó: quiso decir que había perdido la libido por completo. En cierto modo, Saga lo había 'castrado' para siempre.

–_Celebra, Camus, celebra…_– repitió Shion en su mente.

"_No, Saga… te has pasado…_" pensó Camus, realmente turbado. Entendió que Shion estaba así por tener que lidiar con dos dolores diferentes: el de haber lastimado y el de ser lastimado. Si ya de por sí uno solo era bastante pesado de llevar, no se quiso imaginar como sería cargar con ambos.

" _¿Era esto lo que querías, Camus?_" susurró una voz en su mente "_Aquí estás, viendo a Shion sufrir el doble de lo que sufriste tú. Todo lo que se hace en este mundo se paga…_"

–Yo no quería esto…–murmuró Camus. Sintió las lágrimas punzar solas –Yo no quería nada… ni ser lastimado, ni verle a usted así… nada de esto me hace feliz…

Lo soltó bruscamente, y el cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama. Camus lo miró fijamente por unos minutos, intentando controlarse: si dejaba a Shion morir, de alguna manera su vida sería aun más desgraciada.

Sin embargo, su mente seguía insistiéndole tercamente.

"_¿Crees acaso que merece que lo ayudes? Déjalo que sufra solo… ¡tú sufriste solo también!_"

"_No, porque Saga me acompañó… en cambio a él no le acompaña nadie…_"

Se giró al cuerpo de Shion otra vez, y lo cargó. Notó con perturbación que era liviano… demasiado liviano.

– _¡SUELTAME!_ – protestó Shion en su mente. El grito vibró dentro de la cabeza de Camus con tal intensidad que por un momento estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Shion… pero por fortuna, su autodominio le permitió aguantar.

–Con un demonio, cállese ya. Haremos las cosas a mi manera, Shion, y poco me interesa si a usted le gusta o no. Después de todo, no creo que se haya preocupado de eso cuando abusó de mi ¿no es así?

No vió reacción física por parte de Shion, y eso le dijo a Camus que estaba tan, pero tan débil que no podía ni patalear, ni siquiera hablar o protestar.

"_Tienes el poder en tus manos ahora, Camus de Acuario…_" susurraba una voz en su mente, mientras el aguador se disponía a llevarse a Shion…

********

Horas después, Camus depositaba a Shion en su cama, dentro del templo de Acuario. Por fortuna Afrodita no estaba en su templo, y pudo bajar sin ser visto.

Ató las manos del patriarca a la cabecera de la cama ayudándose con unas cadenas y luego cubrió los lunares de su frente; no era que le gustase tenerlo como secuestrado, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Shion reaccionara contra él…

Se acercó al patriarca con un plato de caldo en la mano. Al no haber comido en dos semanas, debía tener el estómago encogido y estragado por completo, así que no estaba en condiciones de comer sólido. Shion, al ver sus intenciones, torció la cabeza, cuan niño que se rehúsa a comer. Camus lo miró malhumorado.

–Debe comer, Shion… necesita fuerzas…

El patriarca intentó usar la telepatía, pero no pudo… al tener los lunares tapados, sus poderes quedaban bloqueados. Miró a Camus con odio por haberle privado de sus poderes, y con más rabia rechazó la comida.

–C-O-M-A –ordenó Camus, silabeando la palabra – ¡No se lo repetiré!

Pero el terco patriarca seguía negándose rotundamente a comer. Ya sin paciencia alguna, Camus sostuvo el mentón de Shion con fuerza, manteniéndolo inmóvil; aprovechó para meterle la cucharilla a la fuerza, haciéndole tragar su contenido y luego le soltó para que tosiera a gusto… ya había digerido la primera cucharada de consomé.

– ¿Qué tal se siente un delicioso consomé de pollo a la francesa, luego de dos semanas de huelga de hambre? –inquirió Camus con cierta sorna. A pesar de que en el fondo sólo quería que Shion se recuperase, una parte malsana de si mismo comenzó a encontrar un placer intenso al humillarlo con la comida.

Oh, si, al parecer todo lo que tenía el patriarca en mente era morir a toda cosa. Pero Camus no se lo permitiría. Lo obligaría a vivir y a alimentarse, a como diera lugar, ya que eran dos cosas que Shion no quería.

Y esa sería parte de su venganza, la cual prometía ser mucho mas dolorosa que lo que Saga le hizo.

"_Tú me violaste… yo no quería sexo, así que estamos a mano. Tú me quitaste mi virginidad a la fuerza, entonces yo te obligaré a vivir…_"

Shion negó con la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la cara crispada en una mueca de asco.

–Así estaba yo, Shion ¿no se acuerda?– inquirió Camus, con frialdad. Tomó otra cucharada de consomé y se la metió a la fuerza en la boca –Venga, saboree el consomé… este plato es lo bastante nutritivo como para dar fuerzas a quien está débil… así que dentro de unos días estará como un roble…

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…_" Pensó Shion, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para rechazar la próxima cucharada de caldo "_Locura… locura…_"

Y lo peor de todo, era que el consomé estaba calentito y delicioso. Todavía si fuese una comida asquerosa y mal hecha, le hubiese sido muchísimo mas fácil rechazarla… pero el sabor de la sopa y lo bien que le sentaba a su encogido y estragado estómago conspiraban en su contra.

La siguiente cucharada la tuvo que tragar sin oponer resistencia. El aguador sonrió.

–Veo que le gusta mi consomé… lo leo en sus ojos, patriarca…

Shion no respondió.

–Pronto se sentirá lleno, y le dejaré dormir una siesta. Iremos repitiendo esta rutina hasta que tenga fuerzas…

" _¿Por qué demonios haces todo esto?_" Se preguntó Shion para sus adentros " _¿Por qué no me dejaste morir…?_"

Le costaba aceptar que un simple caballero de oro estuviese comandando sobre su vida, sobre si debía morir o no… ¡Ni él mismo lo hacía sobre sus caballeros!

–Venga… una más y le dejo dormir…–le instó Camus, acercándole la cucharada a los labios. Shion no volvió a mostrar resistencia, y abrió la boca; con una sonrisa perversa, Camus le deslizó dicho cubierto para que saboreara el último sorbo de caldo por esa noche.

–Estupendo –dijo el aguador. Colocó el plato en una mesa de noche, y se quedó mirando fijamente al patriarca por largo tiempo. Aún estaba levemente incrédulo… ¿a dónde se fue el hombre que le violó por una necedad, a ver?

Algo muy extraño parecía brillar en los ojos normalmente azules y fríos de Camus.

–Shion, métase algo en la cabeza: no le voy a dejar morir. En realidad, tengo otros planes para usted, pero tal y como está, no puedo llevarlos al cabo, así que mejor le voy devolviendo fuerzas…

"_¡¿Qué demonios se trae, maldita sea?!_" pensó Shion, crispado. No podía leerle la mente porque sus poderes estaban sellados.

–Así que relájese, coma y duerma, porque necesitará energías para lo que tengo planeado para usted. Y créame que no me voy a detener, y si tengo que hacerle tragar la comida a la fuerza, lo haré y sé que no le va a gustar… de modo que coma por las buenas, es un consejo cordial que le doy…

Aflojó las cadenas que mantenían atadas las manos de Shion al respaldo de la cama, y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Luego lo tapó con una sábana hasta el pecho.

–Buenas noches Shion… Vendré a verle por la mañana…–susurró Camus, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que Camus salió del cuarto. Shion se acostó sobre su espalda. Sentía el estómago lleno y mucho sopor por la comida.

"_Esto es una locura… esto no puede estar pasando… he perdido control no sólo sobre mi vida sino sobre los caballeros de oro… aquí estoy dejándome manipular por uno de ellos… y lo peor de todo que no soy nadie para quejarme…_"

Cerró los ojos y el sueño rápidamente lo abrazó. Mientras se dormía, Shion elevaba una plegaria silenciosa.

"_Súmeme en el sueño más profundo y no me despiertes nunca más… por favor…_"

***********

Esa misma noche, Camus de Acuario no pudo conciliar el sueño como era debido. Se revolcaba en la cama sin poder siquiera cerrar un ojo; tenía muchos pensamientos encontrados.

Estaba debatiéndose entre la venganza y la compasión por el desgraciado patriarca; venganza por el abuso inflingido con toda la premeditación del mundo, y compasión al verlo tres veces más destruido que el mismo Camus.

Resolvió que más que regodearse en la enfermiza idea de que muera, lo ideal sería escarmentarlo con cosas claramente opuestas a las que Shion esperaba, que seguramente era dejarlo sin comer hasta morir. Oh si, lo embargaría de placer, le alimentaría, y también le haría ver que tarde o temprano, en algún momento de la vida, el control se escaparía de tus manos para pasar a otras.

Y en este caso, Camus definitivamente tenía el control sobre Shion. Al menos por ahora.

¿Destino? Camus no lo sabía, pero de algo si estaba él seguro: le haría ver a Shion de Aries que tendría que pagar todo lo que hizo, y en cambio, enfrentar la vida, la realidad… ¡no huir de ella! ¿Acaso el mismo Camus había pensado en suicidio aun en sus horas más desesperadas?

"_¿Qué hubiese hecho Shion si los papeles fuesen al revés? Si fuese yo quien estuviese en estas cosas…_"

Hay cosas que era mejor no saberlas, y esta, en definitiva, era una. Resolvió más bien dormir, porque necesitaba energías para mañana: iría al pueblo a comprar unos cuantos enseres y luego la tarea de castigar a Shion continuaría.

¿Castigo?

Sin duda, en este momento, para Shion, vivir era un castigo. Y vivir con placer, el infierno sobre la tierra, el auténtico purgatorio.

*******

Eran como las nueve y media de la mañana; el sol calentaba nuevamente sobre el Santuario y los pajaritos trinaban, completamente ajenos a la frialdad y a lo que hervía dentro de la onceava casa.

Shion despertó con las muñecas acalambradas debido a una mala postura al dormir; la sensación de debilidad volvió a poseerlo, seguido de un sopor, el cual ahora buscó desesperadamente sumergirse. Un tintineo de cadena lo devolvió a la realidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de quitarse lo que sea que tuviese en ella, y trató de invocar su poder, pero nada. Seguía bloqueado… debían haberle pintado los lunares.

"_Pero la pintura se quita…_" pensó, y se humedeció los dedos con saliva, a la espera de poder quitarse el líquido, pero nada. Los dedos salieron impecables y sin rastro de la susodicha pintura.

–Pintura indeleble, Shion…–dijo una voz conocida. Era Camus de Acuario, que estaba entrando a la habitación. Arrastró una silla a su lado y sonrió.

– ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy?

El patriarca no respondió. Solo se limitó a torcerle la cara. Trató de cruzar los brazos, pero la escasa longitud de las cadenas se lo impidió. Frustrado, dejó caer las manos a los costados.

–No, Shion, no te permito que hagas gestos de 'reserva' hacia mí. Además… ¡muéstrame tu educación como patriarca que eres y mira a los ojos cuando se te hable!

Pero el terco patriarca se negaba a obedecer, encerrado en su frustración y resentimiento hacia Camus. El francés, algo irritado por esa actitud, lo tomó bruscamente del mentón, aprovechando aun su debilidad.

–La actitud altanera y pedante no te queda, y por eso metiste la pata bien hondo conmigo, Shion de Aries –Repuso Camus, entre dientes –.No tienes derecho a salir con patadas a quien te está dando de comer y se preocupa por ti… alguien que podría ahora mismo matarte con todos los derechos.

Ante esto último, Shion resolló; sus ojos rosados se inundaron de furia y la boca se le retorció en un evidente gesto de ira. Finalmente, con voz ronca y algo trabajosa, escupió:

– ¿Preocuparte por mí? ¡No me hagas reír! No sé que demonios te traes, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no es nada bueno… ¿qué no te bastó la mierda que Saga me hizo? ¡Responde!

Airado, Camus lo abofeteó, y luego lo agarró por la túnica, acercándolo a su rostro peligrosamente. Shion sintió el tirón de las cadenas contra sus muñecas.

–Escúchame bien, Shion de Aries: aquí en mi casa harás lo que se te ordene, porque ahorita mismo, me vale que seas patriarca, amén de que estas en MI poder. Además, todavía me debes esa violación, y escríbelo Shion, te la haré pagar… y con creces…

Lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás, y procedió a ajustar las cadenas para que Shion quedase inmóvil e indefenso. Luego, con saña, le abrió la túnica en dos, descubriendo el pálido pecho.

–Además… no me importa lo que Saga haya hecho contigo, porque al fin de cuentas, si lo hizo es porque quiso. De ningún modo le ordené que fuese tras de ti, si eso es lo que estas pensando…

Camus hurgó en el pequeño cajón y casualmente encontró un par de pinzas de colgar ropa. Sin pensárselo mucho, las colocó en los pezones de Shion, quien hizo una mueca de evidente dolor e incomodidad.

–Lucen hermosas en tus tetillas, Shion. Ahora, tu pequeño castigo por tu altanería será permanecer atado y con estas pinzas hasta que yo regrese…

– ¡Estás loco!– Protestó Shion.

–Loco no, querido patriarca… simplemente asegurándome de que mi víctima predilecta no haga tonterías…–repuso Camus. Jaló un poco las pinzas y lamió la pálida mejilla de Shion. Luego agarró un pedazo de tela y lo amarró en la boca del patriarca.

–Lo siento, pero nada me garantiza que no vas a gritar como damisela mártir, por lo que tendrás que permanecer así hasta que regrese…

"_Esto es el colmo de la ridiculez y la locura…_" pensó Shion, con la mordaza en la boca, viendo como Camus se alejaba, no sin antes agregar con cierta sorna:

–Imagino que no sentirás placer con esas pinzas, puesto que estás 'capado' por decirlo de una manera… pero de todos modos, cuidado si te pillo excitado para cuando regrese, porque será peor para ti…

Dicho esto, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, dejando a Shion amordazado y con los pezones torturados con aquellas crueles pinzas. Fue entonces cuando cayó en que Camus quería doblarle y triplicarle el sufrimiento.

Aun con la boca sellada, Shion elevó la mirada al techo, como si estuviese rezando mentalmente alguna plegaria…

Sintió como las lágrimas acudían solas a sus ojos rosados pero opacos. Y eso precisamente era lo que Shion no deseaba: llorar, y de ahí que se escondía en el delicioso sopor onírico; prefería dormir y dormir a llorar, pero sabía que si se quedaba despierto y dejaba que su perturbada cabeza hablase, el no llorar iba a ser más que imposible.

"_Por favor…_" rogó Shion "_sé que no soy bendito… pero no me dejes despierto por favor… hazme caer inconsciente… te lo pido…_"

Pero sus súplicas, al parecer, no fueron atendidas, pues más despierto no pudo permanecer…

***********

– ¿El qué?– exclamó Saga, sorprendido e incrédulo.

–Así como lo oyes –replicó Camus, fríamente –Tengo a Shion castigado y bajo mi poder…

Saga parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviese viendo a Camus por primera vez.

–Te vas a ganar un gran castigo por eso, Camus…–murmuró – ¡Mejor suéltalo y deja que se termine de pudrir!

–No –replicó Camus, inexorable –No lo dejaré. Lo obligaré a vivir, del mismo modo que él me desfloró…

Saga volvió a mirarlo fijamente, concluyendo que la violación debió calar tan hondo y de un modo extremadamente negativo en Camus. Se acercó pausadamente al francés y le sostuvo por los hombros.

–Oye Camus, yo ya le di una lección bien dada… ¿qué no te basta? ¿Tienes que enredarte más la vida con ese… degenerado?

–Yo no te pedí que fueras tras él, Saga, y lo sabes bien. Déjame tomar mi propia venganza contra este hombre; si bien no será una venganza de sangre y muerte, si será una lo bastante dolorosa para él…

– ¡Pero si ya su jodida conciencia está vociferándole día y noche! ¡Vive arrepentido todo el tiempo!– insistió Saga – ¡qué más quieres, Camus!

El francés sonrió de lado, como jamás lo hubiese hecho antes. Era una mueca que mezclaba sarcasmo, ironía y dureza por los acontecimientos recientemente vividos.

–Quiero que me suplique y yo no escucharle, tal y como me lo hizo…–

Sonaba algo fuerte para los verdaderos deseos que Camus abrigaba para con el desgraciado patriarca. En realidad todo lo que quería era darle un buen escarmiento y sanarlo para dejarle seguir su camino.

Pero no iba a dejar entrever aquellos deseos.

–¿Tu comprends, Saga? Je veux lui faire souffrir…

El dorado de Géminis se le quedó mirando fijamente una vez más, y meneó la cabeza; cuando Camus sonreía así y hablaba en su lengua nativa usando ese tono, se debía esperar lo peor.

O quizás… no.

–Ni tú ni Shion están bien de la cabeza… ¡aquél porque la vejez lo debe tener ya demente y tú porque no has sabido asimilar lo que pasó!

Esperaba que Camus reaccionase, pero sólo vió la misma mueca torcida.

–Por lo menos no estoy lloriqueando ni haciendo huelga de hambre como él… Saga, es demasiado irónico que él, siendo quien me violó, se ponga en las cómicas que yo debería ponerme, no sé si me entiendes.

–Lo sé, y eso no pienso discutírtelo. Pero recuerda que carga ahora con dos dolores diferentes, y aunque no siento pena por ese grandísimo cabrón, comprendo el por qué esté así… lo que me sorprende de todo este asunto es que a ti te haya dado por el lado vengativo y ahora quieras rebajarte a su nivel al vengarte y hundir el dedo en la llaga…

–Obviamente no lo entiendes ¿cierto?–repuso Camus, fríamente –Te diré las cosas claras y raspadas, tal y como son: me regodeé con la idea de que muriera, y también sentí compasión al verlo más hundido de lo que me encuentro yo por las razones que tú mismo has expuesto. Pero sabes, aunque no lo puedo dejar morir, tampoco puedo dejarlo así no mas… Saga, entiende… El debe probar el sufrimiento de seguir viviendo tras un tormento de esta envergadura…

Saga entendía a la perfección, pero le costaba aprobar dichos actos; era complicarse la vida aún más. De por sí le esperaba un duro trance para superar lo acaecido… ¿entonces por qué enredarse la vida con el hombre que lo violó, cuya cabeza ya debía estar hecha pedazos a fuerza de shock emocional y arrepentimiento?

Por un momento, estuvo por decirle "lo que tengo aquí es un caso de enamoramiento no declarado", pero el sentido común le aconsejó no hacerlo, porque no sólo podría enfadar a Camus -verdad o no, jamás lo admitiría, de eso estaba Saga casi seguro- sino además, tal cosa no venía al contexto… ¿Cómo enamorarse de quien lo viola a uno? De ser eso cierto ya tendría a Shion rogándole día y noche.

Estúpido, estúpido.

Pero aún así, había cosas que Saga no comprendía, simplemente.

–Camus…–Se acercó al francés y lo sostuvo nuevamente por los hombros –Sabes que te quiero y te estimo mucho, pero me temo que necesitas ayuda profesional para que superes esto y te quites estas ideas de venganza. Al otro simplemente hay que dejarlo pudrirse…–Carraspeó un poco e imitó el acento francés del aguador – ¿Tu comprends?

– ¿Qué parte del no, no entiendes, Saga? Voy a llevar al cabo mi venganza, lo apruebes o no. Verás como todo saldrá bien…

Saga meneó la cabeza otra vez; Camus estaba loco de remate. Al parecer, la violación le había volado los fusibles de algo llamado "razonamiento"… o era obra de un sentimiento capaz de provocar locuras como esta.

–Está bien, aguador, pero entonces déjame al menos ver como demonios piensas llevar esa loca empresa de 'castigar' a Shion.

–Bien…–Respondió Camus, con una sonrisa –sígueme.

***********

Camus y Saga regresaban a Acuario.

El dorado de Géminis se rascó la cabeza, perplejo: Había muchas cosas que no sabía de Camus, y se estaba llevando demasiadas sorpresas.

"_Hay cosas que NO entiendo_" Pensó Saga, mientras entraba a Acuario "_Y no estoy seguro de entenderlas ni a largo plazo…_"

Entraron a la habitación donde Camus tenía a Shion encerrado… Y Saga se llevó una sorpresa de las grandes cuando el francés encendió la luz: el patriarca yacía sentado en la cama, con las manos atadas en la cabecera de la misma. Una gruesa tela entre sus dientes le impedía hablar, y lo que más lo sorprendió: tenía dos enormes pinzas de colgar ropa prendidas de los pezones.

Lo miró boquiabierto, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba viendo: el arrogante, el iracundo, el soberbio, el violador patriarca, ahora atado, y sufriendo cuán víctima…

–No puedo creerlo…

Cuando se acercó un poco mas, notó profundas ojeras que denotaban excesivo sueño y poca comida. Destacaban los dedos largos y huesudos por igual.

–Si, créelo. Este es el mismo Shion de Aries que castigaste y que me violó a mí –afirmó Camus, con una sonrisa irónica. Se sentó junto a Shion y jugó con las pinzas, golpeteándolas con los dedos, haciendo que bailasen frenéticamente. El patriarca hizo un gesto de dolor y jaló las ataduras.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…_" pensó Shion, con los ojos apiñados "_Debo estar soñando… Saga también esta aquí… y viéndome en este… estado…_"

– ¿Qué tal, Shion? Has sido un buen patriarca y te has quedado tal cual te dejé… Muy bien, así me gusta –repuso Camus, y procedió a jalar lentamente cada pinza, hasta que estas saltaron de los pezones de Shion, quien estaba farfullando contra la mordaza por el dolor de tenerlas puestas tanto tiempo y el jalón.

El caballero de Géminis vio a Camus masajear las tetillas lastimadas de Shion, posiblemente buscando devolverles la circulación de la sangre y como el patriarca se quejaba deliciosamente, a pesar del dolor. Contempló todo aquello con renovado morbo, acordándose de cómo hizo sufrir a Shion aquella vez. Ahora Camus lo hacía, aunque de una manera más sutil. Ya comenzaba a entender aquello de su venganza.

–Tenemos visitas, Shion –dijo Camus, lamiendo la mejilla del patriarca y haciéndolo mirar a Saga –Sabes, el también quería venir a verte, después de todo… ¿Ves que somos de cariñosos contigo?

"_¡Esto es una locura! De por sí tenerme que aguantar a Camus ya es un tormento… y ahora a Saga también… esto no pudo ser peor…_"

–Hola… 'Shiony'– replicó Saga, sonriendo irónicamente –Ya veo que tu fortuna no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve entre tus piernas…

"_Cállate Saga… cállate, maldita sea…_" Pensó Shion, desesperado.

Suavemente, Camus le quitó la venda que amordazaba su boca. Shion tosió varias veces, intentando escupir los pedazos de tela que se le quedaron pegados.

–Saga, tengo entendido que a Shion no se le para desde que estuvo contigo…–Afirmó Camus, con una mueca –.No puede volverse impotente de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?

Saga le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego pellizcó la mejilla de Shion.

–Qué va, Camus, yo ni sé como te violó… seguro es impotente, pero ese día tomó Viagra –afirmó Saga, y soltó una carcajada estruendosa que llenó la pequeña habitación – ¡Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre!

Camus vio el rostro crispado y contraído del señor patriarca; vio cómo tensaba los labios mientras las lágrimas de humillación pura amenazaban con caer de sus cuarzos.

Pero aquello no le ablandó, sino que se ensañó con él:

–Puede ser posible –sonrió Camus –.Seguro tomó Viagra y quiso estrenar su nueva potencia conmigo ¿eh?

Obviamente no era cierto nada de lo que hablaban, y ambos caballeros lo sabían. Solo fanfarroneaban un poco para molestar y humillar a Shion.

–Pero impotente o no, igual no se salvará de lo que le tengo planeado. Y si tengo que hacerle tragar una caja de Viagra para que ande, pues así lo haré –susurró Camus, acariciando el cabello verde de Shion y apartándole algunos mechones de su frente, en un gesto perturbadamente dulce, incluso ante los ojos del mismo Saga.

"_Creo que mis sospechas son bien infundadas…_" pensó el dorado de Géminis.

– ¡YA DÉJENSE DE HUEVONADAS!– gritó Shion de repente, ya sin aguantar lo que se estaba acumulando en su interior – ¡ME TIENEN HARTO LOS DOS!

Los dos caballeros lo miraron boquiabiertos, como si no creyeran que Shion iba a explotar de esa manera tan estrepitosa. Finalmente, Camus, recuperándose de la sorpresa, alzó el dedo índice y lo meneó frente a los ojos del iracundo patriarca:

–Ah, ah, ah, Shion. El único aquí que debe dejarse de 'huevonadas' eres tú y asumir tu penitencia. Yo asumí la mía al hacer mal aquellos informes, ahora tú vas a asumir la tuya por hacerme daño… y todos contentos.

–Es verdad –replicó Saga, rodeando a Shion con uno de sus brazos –.Tú siempre nos dijiste 'asuman las consecuencias de sus actos como hombres' y blah blah blah… ¿no crees que ahora deberías ser tú quien nos dé el ejemplo asumiendo las consecuencias de tus actos sucios contra Camus?

–Escucha al tío Saga, Shion, él es bastante sabio –replicó Camus con cierto deje de burla, pero para con el patriarca –.Ahora regreso, Saga, voy a traerle la comida.

El gemelo asintió. Cuando se vió a solas con Shion, lo agarró por la túnica y acercó su rostro al suyo.

–Maldito imbécil… ¿Cómo fuiste a parar aquí?

– ¿Acaso te importa?– replicó Shion, encogiéndose de hombros –Tú lo apoyas a él…

Saga lo abofeteó fuertemente, al punto de torcerle la cara y dejarle una marca rojiza.

–Es cierto que lo apoyo, pero Camus se ha vuelto tan demente como senil y loco estás tú, y todo por tu culpa –dijo en voz baja y tensa – ¿pero por qué demonios no te defiendes?

Shion puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó irónicamente.

–Saga… ¿de dónde viene mi poder?–

El dorado se quedó varios segundos, sin entender la pregunta. Luego respondió.

– ¡Pues de tus lunares, duh!

– ¡Ajá, duh!–replicó Shion, parodiando el mismo tono – ¿Y dónde están mis lunares? ¿Los ves en alguna parte?...–lo miró con los dientes apretados y le espetó –Estúpido…¡¡¡No puedo defenderme porque me han tapado los lunares con pintura!!!

Saga se quedó boquiabierto por varios segundos, cayendo en las trampas del aparentemente inocente Camus.

"_Astuto… demasiado astuto, Camus…_"

–Ahora, Saga… ¿cómo me capturó? bueno, se aprovechó cuando yo todavía estaba en huelga de hambre y no tenía fuerzas para moverme, así que pudo tranquilamente traerme acá sin que yo pusiese resistencia.

"_Diablos…_" Pensó Saga, sin salir de su sorpresa.

–Así que infórmate primero antes de salir con tus burlas pesadas… G-É-M-I-N-I-S –silabeó el nombre de su constelación con el mismo desprecio.

–Pues es muy tu problema, mi estimado anciano lemuriano– repuso Saga, encogiéndose de hombros –.Camus hará lo que le dé la gana contigo, y tú tendrás que aceptarlo, pues no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Miró morbosamente cómo los pezones sobresalían erectos, a pesar de las torturas a las que habían sido sometidos. Por un momento tuvo ganas de acariciarlos y verificar si era cierto que Shion no se excitaba desde que lo violó.

–Supongo que si ya no te excitas, no te molestará que te haga esto…–susurró Saga, apretando uno de los pezones; lo retorcía y lo jalaba, pero siempre pendiente del rostro de Shion, que estaba contraído, como si estuviese reteniendo algo.

–Vamos Shion… tú no sientes nada… ¿por qué esas caras? –insistió Saga. Sonrió torcidamente, dándose cuenta que Shion seguía sintiendo después de todo. Acercó sus labios al pezón y lo lamió con algo de lascivia, tomándolo entre sus dientes y chupándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera despegárselo del pecho. Shion soltó un gemido involuntario.

– ¿Oh? ¿Qué fue eso Shion?

Lo miró a la cara, y le vió un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas, así como pequeñas gotas de sudor correr por su frente.

–Ándale Shion… estás mas sensible que nunca, viejo…

Lo dejó tranquilo antes de que Camus lo pillase jugando con su pequeño rehén. Aunque le despertaba un poco la libido el verle sufriendo sin poder defenderse, tenía que hacer honor a su palabra y mantenerse al margen.

A los pocos minutos, Camus estaba de vuelta, con un plato de caldo humeante. Arrimó una silla junto a Shion.

– ¿Qué tal? Se ha portado bien ¿no?

–Así es –replicó Saga, con una mueca y observando disimuladamente los pezones enhiestos del patriarca.

–Más le vale, más le vale –repuso Camus, acercándole la cucharilla de caldo a Shion en los labios –.Si se porta bien, el escarmiento no durará mucho.

Nuevamente Shion se vió obligado a comer… ¿Qué era mas humillante? ¿Ser obligado a comer, o hacerlo frente a Saga?

– ¿No te fastidia tener que estar dándole la comida en la boca?

–No –replicó Camus –.Al contrario… me encanta, porque tengo el poder…

El caldo volvió a sentarle de maravillas, para desgracia de Shion. Y eso no fue lo peor, sino el darse cuenta de que aún tenía hambre y quería más.

– ¿Quieres mas caldo, Shion?–Inquirió Camus, con cierta malicia. Si Shion decía que sí, significaba que estaba recuperando su apetito, y eso sería un paso ganado ya.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Saga y Camus esperaban la respuesta de Shion.

–Vamos, Shion… sabes que la cocina de Camus es deliciosa – afirmó Saga, ya hambriento y tentado a pedirle al francés algo de ese suculento caldo; el olor provocaba que su estómago rugiese como una fiera.

– ¿Quieres caldo también Saga?– preguntó Camus, como si le hubiera leído la mente –.No me importa si quieres quedarte a almorzar.

–En lo absoluto, mi estimado franchute – repuso Saga, con las tripas aun rugiendo –.Me place que me invites…

El pelirrojo sonrió y se dirigió otra vez a Shion.

– ¿Quieres más sí o no?

Finalmente el patriarca se dio por vencido, ante la insistencia de Camus, y asintió.

–Sí…

–Muy bien. Iré a por más caldo…

Dicho esto, volvió a abandonar la habitación, dejando una vez más a Shion a solas con Saga. El dorado lo miraba pensativo, rascándose la barbilla. El patriarca solo mantenía la mirada baja y perdida en algún rincón de la sábana.

–Eres un mentiroso – señaló de repente Saga, sin el menor tacto – ¿Por qué le dijiste a Camus que no sientes nada desde que te violé? ¿Para que sienta compasión por ti?

Esa pregunta fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. Con una mueca de ira, le escupió el iracundo Shion; los cuarzos de sus ojos brillaban, pero llenos de rabia, dolor y humillación.

–No sentí ningún placer desde que me violaste, por si no te recuerdas. – espetó – ¿Acaso crees que así podría siquiera sentir una brizna de lujuria?

Esta pregunta realmente había calado hondo en el dolor que se cargaba Shion por dentro. Toda su pena no era fingida, sino auténtica, como auténtica fue su premeditación y su rabia al abusar de Camus aquella vez. Para bien o para mal, pero todo genuino.

–Así que más nunca se te ocurra poner en tela de juicio mi palabra, caballero de Géminis; violador o no, por lo menos jamás mentí.

Al menos eso era un consuelo. Jamás lo podrían acusar de hipócrita, mentiroso o tracalero.

–Eso está muy bien – replicó Saga, con una mueca –.Pero con eso no cambiarás el hecho de que ahora Camus tiene una psicosis por vengarse de ti a toda costa, y todo es tu culpa. No puedes quejarte; todo esto es tu culpa y de nadie más…

Saga sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro, pero prefirió hablarle con la verdad y diciéndole claro y raspado como eran las cosas. En algún momento Shion tendría que reconciliarse con todas esas culpas, y solo así, podría volver a tener control sobre su vida y librarse del yugo de Camus, quien no era más que otro prisionero de su confusión entre el rencor y la culpabilidad.

–Gracias, Saga, todo esto ha sido 'muy' educativo – escupió Shion, con sarcasmo.

******

Al otro lado de la habitación, Camus de Acuario escuchaba la conversación, o específicamente, las palabras de Shion, ya que este, quizás por la rabia, estaba hablando muy alto sin darse cuenta.

Había que aceptarlo: todo en Shion era auténtico, aunque fuese tan difícil de creer. Quizás era la única cualidad rescatable en él; al menos cuando metía el puñal, lo hacía directamente.

Con todo y eso, se preguntó a son de qué había venido semejante respuesta; algo tuvo que haberle dicho Saga como para que Shion le hablase en ese tono, otrora autoritario y déspota.

"_No cambiarás ¿verdad Shion?_" pensó Camus, sirviendo en dos platos el caldo "_Siempre conservarás tu aire déspota que siempre te caracterizó…_"

_Primero que nada: Y__O te grito como A MI ME DA LA GANA… y segundo, NO culpes a otros de tu incompetencia…_

La voz de Shion en aquel día le llegó, completamente espectral; por un momento, las manos de Camus flaquearon y por poco se volcaba la sopa encima mientras la servía. Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a aflorar en su cabeza, perturbándole profundamente.

_Piensas que lo mereces ¿huh? __vas a aprender... por las buenas o las malas…_

Todo el dolor que estaba aparentemente mitigado al mantener a Shion bajo su yugo revolvió sus entrañas, provocando que algunas lágrimas de hielo corriesen por sus mejillas.

–Ya veremos quién aprenderá por las buenas o las malas…

Se secó los ojos, y una vez más, salió al encuentro de Shion y Saga, quienes se miraban fijamente como dos machos cabríos a punto de pelear. Camus hizo un ruido con el pie para llamarles la atención.

–Shion, no pelees con Saga… él… verás, es un… 'amigo'.

–Cierto – corroboró Saga con una sonrisa satisfecha. Camus le pasó el correspondiente plato de caldo de pollo francés –lo que pasa es que tuvimos una pequeña… 'discrepancia' de opiniones…

–Ya veo – afirmó Camus. Se volvió a sentar junto a Shion y empezó a darle otra vez la sopa; el patriarca tomaba el alimento a regañadientes, ya que con la rabia se le había ido cualquier asomo de apetito.

–Está delicioso el caldo… ¿desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?– dijo Saga, devorando frenéticamente, sin modal alguno; tanto Camus como Shion lo miraban fijamente.

–Comes como un cerdo, Saga… ¿qué acaso no has comido en días?– refunfuñó Shion, antes de tomar la próxima cucharada. Parecía una ironía. Shion estaba seguro de que Saga había comido MUCHÍSIMO más que el en estos días, y aun así, comía con aquella evidente falta de modales. Ni Shion, con su apetito levemente renovado, comía así.

–Mira quien habla…– reprochó Camus con una mueca –Será que tú no eres un cerdo en la cama, que tiras como si no hubieses tirado en días…

Eso le sentó a Shion como un balde de agua fría, obligándole a guardar silencio. Camus sonrió, notando su poderío ahora sobre aquel hombre:

–No tienes derecho a nada, Shion…– continuó el francés, acariciándole el labio con la cucharilla –No puedes amenazar, no puedes quejarte, no puedes juzgar a nadie… no puedes hacer nada; sólo debes aceptar tu realidad, y tu penitencia.

–Así es, Shion – afirmó Saga. Ya había arrasado con el consomé y colocado el plato a un lado. Se inclinó junto a Shion y le rozó una oreja con el dedo –.Ya no podrás fajarte a dormir, ahora que tienes energías por la comida que te ha dado Camus. Permanecerás despierto para que recuerdes TODO lo que hiciste…–

–No…– Por primera vez, Shion sintió la desesperación unida irremediablemente a su personalidad –No… no… ¡¡¡NO!!!–

–Si, Shion – apoyó Camus –.Ya el sueño no te servirá de escondite para tu triste realidad…

"_Vamos Shion… colapsa… vamos… rómpete en mil pedazos como lo hice yo…_"

–Suficiente – digo Saga, poniéndose en pie –.Camus, debo irme ya… ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a la puerta?

–Seguro Saga – replicó el francés. Revisó que Shion estuviese bien atado, y abandonó la habitación junto al dorado de Géminis. Sin embargo le echó una mirada a Shion por encima del hombro.

"_No te salvarás Shion… te quebraré, aunque sea yo con mis propias manos…_"

***********

–Camus ¿estás seguro de todo esto que haces? Quiero decir, sería mucho más fácil que lo dejases pudrirse el solo ¿sabes?– decía Saga en voz baja. Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

–Estoy bien, Saga, créeme. Sólo voy a enseñarle que si yo me quedé bien vivo y despierto mordisqueando mi dolor, él también tendrá que hacerlo…–

–Camus, no todos reaccionan igual. Tú reaccionaste admirablemente, si se quiere, pero no esperes que él lo haga igual que tú…

–No me importa. Shion será mío, y lo haré quebrarse hasta que rompa a llorar como lo hice yo… que sufra y se trague sus lágrimas como lo hice yo…

Saga meneó la cabeza, ya completamente resignado. Camus estaba completamente cerrado y cernido en torno a sus retorcidas ideas de venganza contra el desgraciado patriarca. De repente no supo a cuál de los dos compadecer más, porque eventualmente ambos terminarían enloqueciendo, y no se sabía en qué irían a parar… Y si no era algún síntoma de shock post-traumático, entonces venía lo peor.

–De acuerdo Camus – repuso Saga, con un suspiro –.Sólo prométeme que estarás bien…–

El francés sonrió, pero fue una mueca completamente torcida, carente de tacto y dulzura:

–Estaré bien, descuida. Yo no soy como Shion. Yo no me voy a suicidar.

Saga no respondió, sino que en silencio abandonó la onceava casa, no sin antes rezar mentalmente una plegaria para que Camus volviese en sí y dejase toda esta locura…

********

Esa misma noche, Camus de acuario había resuelto encerrar a Shion y dejarlo ahí hasta que sintiese ganas de descargarse con él. Prefirió ir a dormir, pues se sentía anormalmente cansado. Verificó el cerrojo en la habitación de Shion, tan solo para asegurarse de que este no escaparía de ninguna manera.

–Ha pasado un segundo largo día, desde que te atrapé en mi templo de locura Shion de Aries…– murmuró Camus mientras se arropaba –Bienvenido a mi vida, estúpido…–

Nada había vuelto a tener sentido desde que Shion abusó de él; nada fue igual desde ese horrible día, y mucho menos, nada había sido igual desde que arrastró a Shion a la morada de su locura.

–Te romperé Shion…– susurró, mientras el sueño lo abrazaba –Te romperé y no quedará nada de ti…–

– _¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DARME ESA PORQUERÍA DE INFORMES!– gritó Shion, arrojándole los papeles a la cara – ¡TE PEDÍ QUE LLEVASES UN CONTROL RIGUROSO DE LAS 12 CASAS DURANTE MI AUSENCIA!_

– _¡Y eso hice!– replicó Camus, a la defensiva – ¡Pero si los demás no cooperan por vagos, entonces lo que lee ahí será lo único que se puede sacar en limpio!– Luego, como si lo hubiese pensado mejor, añadió:_

– _¡Y deje de gritarme! ¡No tengo la culpa de que los demás sean unos vagos!_

_Iracundo, Shion le mostró los dientes. Luego lo agarró del cuello._

–_Primero que nada: YO te grito como A MI ME DA LA GANA… y segundo, NO culpes a otros de tu incompetencia…_

–_Será que no sabes leerlo con detenimiento...las cosas están así y no puedo hacer más de lo que hago… tengo que encargarme de los informes, tengo que encargarme de que todo funcione... mi deber es cuidar el templo de Acuario, y en realidad estoy cuidando de todo el Santuario... ¡CUANDO ESE ES TU TRABAJO!_

_Shion lo azotó contra el suelo violentamente, y luego lo arrastró por el pelo._

–_Te enseñaré a obedecer sin chistar y a hacer las cosas bien…_

_Una vez en la habitación, Shion ardió su cosmos y cerró todas las puertas y vías de escape. Luego parpadeó y la armadura de Camus salió volando por los aires para terminar armada en un rincón, fuera de su alcance. Esto confundió al francés._

– _¿Qué demonios…?_

_Otro parpadeo más, y las ropas que Camus cargaba desaparecieron en medio de jirones, quedando completamente desnudo ante el patriarca, quien ahora tenía una mueca iracunda, mordaz y perversa, todo al mismo tiempo._

–_Silencio perra...– Shion se teleportó tan solo para reaparecer de una sentado en el regazo de Camus._

–_Señor...señor Shion... ¿qué...qué intenta?_

– _¡ARGH! ¡DIJE QUE SILENCIO, ESTÚPIDO!– replicó Shion, pegándole un manotazo directo a la boca que lo tumbó de espaldas contra la cama. Luego, como fiera sobre presa caída, el patriarca se abalanzó sobre los labios de Camus, besándolo con rudeza, arrebatándole el aire._

_Camus abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin saber que hacer. Al sentir la lengua de Shion profanar sus labios, dejó los brazos caídos en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando quitar la imagen del patriarca haciéndole aquello. No merecía tal castigo...no por unos tontos informes._

_¿Merecía la pena este ultraje? Camus resopló, nervioso e incómodo._

–_Piensas que lo mereces ¿huh?– susurró Shion apenas se separó de la boca de Camus –Vas a aprender, por las buenas o las malas…_

_Pero Camus no se daba por vencido y seguía intentando defenderse, aunque fuese un poco._

–_Yo no hice nada malo, nada malo...– giró el rostro intentando evitar mirarle, no podía soportar el brillo de sus ojos ni la mirada lujuriosa de estos –Termina esto de una vez y déjame ir, que tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer..._

– _¡Sí tienes cosas qué hacer, y una de ellas es aceptar tu castigo por incompetente!– Shion le giró el rostro bruscamente, tomándolo del mentón para obligarle a mirarle a la cara._

_¿Q__ué clase de castigo era aquel? ¡Eso era más bien una violación! ¿Sería posible que Shion hubiese cambiado tanto? ¿Que fuese tan cruel cuando se portó tan bien en el pasado? _

– _¿Por qué yo? Está bien, acepto que los informes están algo incompletos... ¿pero es necesario todo este dolor?–_

_Pero Shion enardeció con sus palabras, sin mostrar razonamiento alguno._

–_Por favor… deténgase…_

–_Creo que eres virgen ¿o me equivoco?– comentó con clara burla, lamiendo la oreja de Camus –Entonces ese será tu castigo... ¡LLEVARME TU VIRGINIDAD!– _

_Y dicho esto, penetró al francés con una sola y brusca estocada, moviéndose brutalmente en su interior, sin importarle un rábano si le lastimaba o no._

_Nuevos gritos llenaron el lugar. Camus notó como muchas cosas se rompían en su interior: su fe, sus ganas de vivir, su cuerpo. El francés gritó con fuerza; dos perlas de agua se formaron en sus ojos y cayeron a la cama convertidas en brillantes de hielo. El cosmos se elevó y su cuerpo se contrajo de dolor intenso debido a la desfloración._

– _¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡ME HACES DAÑO, DETENTE!–_

_Cuando el patriarca terminó, las piernas de Camus fallaron y le hicieron desplomarse sobre la cama, manchando su cuerpo del esperma derramado; tenía los ojos vacíos y sin brillo, perdidos en algún punto fijo en la pared. Finalmente inquirió, con voz quebrada._

– _¿Contento, Shion? ¿Al fin has conseguido lo que querías...?_

– _¡No me hables de esa manera...! Es "señor" Shion para tu información ¿qué acaso no estas consciente de mi superioridad hacia ti?_

– _¿Superioridad?– retrucó Camus, inexpresivo –Un maldito violador no es mi superior... fóllame, golpéame o mátame de nuevo si quieres...pero jamás me vuelvas a pedir que te hable con respeto…_

–_No lo hiciste antes, pequeña zorra así ¿qué más da? –le dijo Shion, entre risitas –Ahora lárgate, pero cuidado con lloriquearle a alguien sobre esto, porque te la verás negras conmigo…_

–_Jamás – replicó Camus, desafiante; se levantó a duras penas, tomó algo de ropa de entre las cosas de Shion y abandonó sus aposentos, dando un sonoro portazo…_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, dándose cuenta que los tenía llenos de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban y se congelaban al chocar contra la sábana. Sentía una opresión muy intensa en el pecho.

Todos esos horribles recuerdos… todas esas horribles imágenes, una vez más, llenaban la mente de Camus, perturbándolo profundamente, como no lo habían hecho en días. Estaba sintiéndose exactamente como cuando horas después de esa tragedia, regresaba furioso e impotente a Acuario.

–Lo traje aquí para hacerle sanar; él carga con dos dolores, pero es su culpa… es su castigo por lo que me hizo – murmuró a la oscuridad –Pero yo… yo… lo castigaré aun más…

Se levantó de la cama, casi como propulsado como un resorte; tenía los ojos enrojecidos y además muy abiertos. Todo su cuerpo parecía emanar energía chisporroteante.

Fue al armario y seleccionó una camisa negra muy ajustada y un par de jeans. Luego se recogió el lacio cabello rojizo en una cola de caballo; varios flequillos pequeños quedaron adornando un rostro normalmente rubicundo, pero que ahora lucía pálido como la nieve.

–Lo siento si estás dormido o si estás débil aún… pero necesito descargarme contigo – murmuró, mirándose al espejo. Luego fue hacia un pequeño gabinete y lo hurgó hasta encontrar un par de velas algo gruesas. Abrió el cajón inferior, y extrajo un cinturón: era brilloso, el más bonito que tenía, y se lo había traído de Francia; estaba hecho de auténtico cuero y la hebilla brillaba como si fuese de oro.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos por un momento, y lo restalló, como si fuese un látigo. Cada que lo estrellaba y escuchaba el sonido del impacto de dicho objeto, se sentía mejor. Imaginó que el cuero debía dejar unas marcas bastante profundas en la piel, y sonrió de medio lado.

–Mejor ser quien da la paliza que quien la recibe, Shion…

**********

Mientras Camus se dirigía a su habitación, Shion de Aries dormitaba, aunque no muy profundo. Por alguna razón, no podía dormirse del todo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

"_Desearía sentirme tan débil como para dormirme con facilidad… odio estar despierto…_"

Movió las manos y las cadenas tintinearon, como recordándole que estaba atado. Shion se cubrió la cara y meneó la cabeza.

"_Quiero dormir, por Zeus… déjenme dormir al menos…_"

La tarde peor no podía haber sido, con Camus obligándole a comer y las observaciones cortantes de Saga.

_Tú siempre nos dijiste 'asuman las consecuencias de sus actos como hombres' y blah blah blah… ¿no crees que ahora deberías ser tú quien nos dé el ejemplo asumiendo las consecuencias de tus actos sucios contra Camus?_

… _No cambiarás el hecho de que ahora Camus tiene una psicosis por vengarse de ti a toda costa, y todo es tu culpa. No puedes quejarte; todo esto es tu culpa y de nadie más…_

"_Cállate… cállate que no eres ningún maldito santo, Géminis…_" Pensaba Shion, con los dientes apretados "_Todos aquí tenemos nuestra pizca de pecado…_"

Repentinamente, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo despertó de sus pensamientos; el patriarca alzó la vista y se quedó helado: Camus de Acuario estaba allí, apoyado contra el quicio. En una de sus manos brillaba un cinturón negro.

–Shion de Aries, supuesto 'patriarca' del santuario…– dijo con voz fría. Tras entrar, dio un portazo y sonrió.

"_Qué diablos… Camus se ha vuelto loco…_"

–Tenía planeado alimentarte por unos días más antes de poner en práctica lo que tengo en mente para ti, pero cambié de idea…

Caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Shion. El patriarca retrocedió, tanto como las cadenas se lo permitieron. Camus restalló el cinturón.

–Eso, retrocede, Shion. Teme por tu humanidad, al igual que yo temí cuando me lo hiciste…

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo, le asestó un golpe certero con el cinturón, sin apuntar a ninguna zona corporal específica, aunque terminó acertándole en pleno antebrazo.

– ¡NO!

–Así me gusta, Shion… Vas muy bien –replicó Camus, aun con su voz helada –Suplícame, pídeme que me detenga…

Le golpeó otra vez con el cinturón, pero apuntó esta vez a sus piernas. A pesar de que estas estaban cubiertas por las sábanas, el golpe se hizo sentir en toda su intensidad. En respuesta, el patriarca las frotó, buscando una manera de sobarse el golpe. Camus soltó una risita.

–Eres todo un espectáculo, Shion… Ahora ¡VOLTÉATE!– ordenó con voz furiosa.

"_No me hagas hacer estas cosas…_" Pensó Shion, alterado por completo. Las manos le estaban temblando, y los golpes le ardían demasiado.

– ¡MUÉVETE!– exclamó Camus, trastocado. Le latigueó un par de veces en las piernas, poniendo todas sus ganas.

Los golpes dolían tanto que a Shion no le quedó otra que girarse y colocarse a gatas sobre la cama. Camus blandió el cinturón varias veces, sin detenerse. No se oía otra cosa que los gritos iracundos de Camus y los crujidos del cinturón contra su piel desnuda:

– ¡VAMOS! ¡PÍDEME QUE ME DETENGA, SABANDIJA RASTRERA!– vociferaba el aguador; estaba completamente enloquecido: Los ojos, normalmente calmos y fríos, salían de sus órbitas; la boca era una mueca retorcida de ira y venganza.

Pero lo asombroso del asunto era que Shion se negaba a suplicar, siquiera a pedirle que se detuviera; no porque le gustase el dolor, sino por la resignación misma que lo embargaba.

Aún así, aquello no impedía que el furioso y vengativo francés siguiese azotándolo una y otra vez, sin compasión alguna, preso de ira y venganza. Con cada latigazo, un recuerdo de aquel fatídico día afloraba a su cabeza. En consecuencia, desencadenaba más y más ira; era como un círculo vicioso: entre más azotaba, más rabioso se ponía, y entre más enfadado, más eran los golpes.

Finalmente la azotaína terminó; las nalgas de Shion ahora estaban enrojecidas y ardorosas, como las de un escolar al que reprendieron por una travesura. Sin embargo, permanecía aún a gatas, tieso, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, negándose siquiera a alzar la vista.

– ¿No vas a suplicar?– le dijo Camus, con voz ronca –Malo, malo. Estás haciendo que me enfade más, Shion…

"_De que servirá que llore…_" pensaba Shion; tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión al aferrarse a las sábanas, como si éstas fuesen su única salvación "_No quiero… nunca quise llorar, nunca quise quejarme… sólo quiero abandonarlo todo…_"

Pero las lágrimas que tanto reprimía, que tanto contenía, salían solas, sin que él quisiese derramarlas. El dolor lo estaba traicionando.

–Déjate arrastrar por el dolor, estúpido… quiero verte llorar…– decía Camus. Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando también, pero el furor que lo envolvía le impedía caer en cuenta de ello.

"_Sufre… como sufrí yo…_" le insistía Camus mentalmente.

Finalmente el grito se dejó escuchar: fue un sonido profundo, lastimoso y lleno de evidente dolor contenido.

"_Sólo quiero abandonarlo todo, pero si te pido perdón… ¿me dejarás libre al fin?_" pensó Shion de repente. Nunca se atrevió siquiera a hablarle de una disculpa, temía que Camus se burlara, cosa en la cual estaba en pleno y total derecho, después de su evidente crueldad para con él, más resultaba que Shion estaba sumido en un deseo intenso de abandonar su vida, tirarlo todo por la borda… y como tal, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo.

Lo volvió a azotar, y el golpe dolió muchísimo más por lo enrojecida y resentida que tenía la piel. Shion gritó fuertemente, aunque parecía más un grito cargado de dolor espiritual más que físico. Al oírlo gritar así, Camus sonrió triunfal; al fin había conseguido hacerle experimentar en carne propia todo el sufrimiento que vivió aquel nefasto día.

Finalmente el déspota y abusivo patriarca estaba reducido a un vulgar ser humano que sufría y pagaba por sus actos. Cada marca que quedaría de cada golpe tardaría días en desvanecerse, y mientras tanto, le recordarían que seguía siendo un ser humano, y que nadie estaba exento de sufrimiento.

– ¡GRITA CABRÓN! ¡ASÍ GRITÉ YO CUANDO ME HERÍAS!– vociferaba Camus, propinándole golpes frenéticos a Shion. Le latigueaba la espalda sin parar, dejándosela tan enrojecida como las mismas nalgas.

A estas alturas, ya Camus tenía la cara igual de bañada de lágrimas, pero seguía tan ensimismado en su labor de herir a Shion que aún no se daba cuenta: era tanta la furia que estaba descargando contra él, era tanto el dolor que estaba dejando ir al devolvérselo con creces.

"_Sufre… sufre…_" pensó el francés. Deslizó una mano por los cabellos verdes de Shion, ahora opacos por completo, y los jaló, con toda la intención de hacerle levantar la mirada. Recostó todo su peso en la ancha y huesuda espalda para poder acercar su rostro al de Shion, el cual giraba a la fuerza para que le viese. Camus lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y lo abofeteó con fuerza, dejándole una marca rojiza en la mejilla.

El patriarca tenía la vista borrosa, producto del mismo dolor y las lágrimas. No veía nada, salvo el pelo rojizo de Camus, pero no lo distinguía lo suficiente. De haberlo hecho, se daría cuenta que ambos estaban llorando. Tomó aire profundamente, y murmuró:

–Perdóname…

Camus se detuvo en seco; ese "perdóname" sonaba muy cargado de sentimiento.

–Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice…– murmuraba Shion, ya sin contenerse; enormes ríos de lágrimas corrían por su cara –Fui un maldito aquel día, y tuve bien merecido lo de Saga…

Camus no daba crédito a lo que Shion balbuceaba entre lágrimas… ¿realmente estaba tan arrepentido y dolido?

–No comprendí nada tu dolor en ese momento, y honestamente no sé que pasó por mi cabeza al herirte como lo hice…– prosiguió el patriarca –Tenía miedo de pedirte perdón y que te burlases, regodeado en todo tu derecho como víctima de un ser abusivo como yo…

"_Al fin te he escuchado Shion… al fin tuve la venganza que quería…_" Pensaba el francés. Tan absorto estaba en su euforia que no reparó en que había dejado a Shion desatado…

*********

Camus pareció tener un sueño profundo y aparentemente tranquilo esa noche, por lo que no tardó en comenzar a soñar.

En su sueño, vió a Shion levantarse de la cama lentamente. Lo curioso era que sus manos no estaban atadas, cosa que le facilitó el trabajo. Vió sus ojos, cuan cuarzos, tristes; la boca caída en una expresión de tristeza. Ese era Shion en estos momentos, cuyos dolores habían borrado cualquier vestigio de una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa.

Le vió pararse junto a la ventana. Estaba abierta y pegaba una brisa nocturna particularmente fría, que agitaba la túnica blanca y rota que lo cubría. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, y repentinamente, escapó a través de ella.

_¡Shion, detente! ¡No escaparás de Acuario!_

Pero la figura del señor patriarca, ahora casi etérea, no le hizo caso. Le vió bajar grácilmente los peñascos, con rumbo aparentemente desconocido; el francés comenzó a agitarse en sueños.

_Detente… no te irás de mi lado…_

Aún así, sus sentencias no tuvieron respuesta alguna. La silueta de Shion caminaba y atravesaba todas las casas, cuesta abajo, con mucha parsimonia.

_¡Que alguien le detenga!_

La luna iluminaba el cielo, ajena a la tragedia inminente. De repente, el patriarca se detuvo frente a un peñasco altísimo. El viento seguía agitando sus ropas.

En un momento lo vió llorar, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el enorme precipicio. Camus sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba…

_¡NO LO HAGA!_

Shion abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas directo al abismo. Asombrosamente, como si dispusiese de una cámara, pudo ver la expresión triste pero inalterable del patriarca mientras la nada bajo el peñasco lo recibía gustosa. En determinado momento, vió sus labios moverse imperceptiblemente y leyó claramente las siguientes palabras

_Perdóname…_

Muy pronto vió el cuerpo de Shion impactar contra una roca; sus ojos no se cerraron, y tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar como la muerte se anidaba en ellos para arrancarles su brillo… y al mismo tiempo, vió la sangre fluir, no sólo de la comisura de su boca sino también de su cuerpo, de su cabeza…

– ¡¡NOOO!!– gritó Camus, sentándose en la cama como impulsado por un resorte; estaba lívido y tenía la frente bañada de sudor. Jadeó profundamente, aún con el miedo atorado en su pecho. Había tenido la visión más horrorosa de toda su vida: vió a Shion de Aries suicidarse y morir al impactar contra una roca tras una larga caída.

Miró la ventana, y se dio cuenta que asomaban ya algunos rayitos de sol y los pájaros trinaban. Debían ser las siete de la mañana o algo así.

De repente recordó que la noche anterior, no había revisado las ataduras de Shion. Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo a la habitación donde lo tenía.

"_Por favor, que sólo haya sido un sueño y no una…_"

Vió con horror que la cama estaba vacía y no había señales de Shion. A Camus se le heló la sangre como nunca antes.

Shion había escapado.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan alterado. Casualmente soñó aquella tragedia y se conseguía con que Shion había huido.

–No, no dejaré que te vayas… ¡te quedarás conmigo!– exclamó Camus.

Corrió a colocarse los zapatos y salió a toda velocidad de Acuario… Tenía que encontrar a Shion antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Cuando salía de Aries, Camus de Acuario se consiguió con una sorpresa que lo dejó helado por completo: Saga traía el cuerpo del patriarca en brazos. Se veía mojado, como si se hubiese zambullido al agua.

Se le erizó la piel mientras recordaba aquel horrible sueño; efectivamente, había sido una premonición con todas las de la ley.

Pero la expresión de Saga era dura, muy dura.

–Acompáñame al templo principal, Camus…–

–Pero Saga…–

– ¡SIN CHISTAR CARAJO!– exclamó el gemelo dorado. Tenía el rictus contraído de rabia y dolor al ver que todo había ido demasiado lejos; no sabía hasta que punto Camus había llevado su demencia, pero estaba seguro que Shion había intentado matarse y de no ser porque estuvo cerca de donde cayó, ya el Santuario entero estaría disfrutando sus días sin patriarca.

********

–Esto no puede seguir –dictaminó Saga. Colocó el cuerpo húmedo de Shion en la cama patriarcal, donde siempre había tenido que estar; lo cubrió con las sábanas y luego le corrió todas las cortinas para que la luz mañanera no le molestase.

Se dirigió a Camus y le sostuvo por los hombros:

–Hasta aquí, Camus…hasta aquí, esto tiene que llegar hasta aquí. Ya no sigas… ya no sigas con toda esta locura…

Camus sintió como le corrían las lágrimas por los ojos. Por su culpa había dejado que Shion intentase matarse. Saga presintió su dolor y se apresuró a añadir:

–Métete una cosa en la cabeza, Camus: si Shion se quiso suicidar, es porque tenía idea de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. No sé que pasó entre él y tú, pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que haya sido, no tuvo gran influencia…

La voz de Camus fue un llanto apagado, culpable y doloroso.

–Estoy seguro que tuve mi cuota de culpa en esto… yo no respeté su deseo, sino que le llevé la contraria y lo obligué a vivir… imagino que esto le provocó aun mas desesperación…

Saga abrazó a Camus, con mucha fuerza.

"_Tanta demencia… Camus, me gustaría que descansases y recibieses ayuda profesional… tú no estás bien…_"

–Déjalo ir… Camus, intenta olvidarlo, necesitas hacerlo por tu propio bien, tanto como persona como caballero –susurraba Saga –.Debes olvidarlo y abrirte paso en la vida… aún tienes mucho por delante, porque eres tan joven…–

–Suena fácil para ti Saga. A ti no te han violado como a mí…

–Lo sé, Camus, debe ser desastroso, y más cuando fue con crueldad premeditada…

–No eres muy diferente, Saga… tú también lo violaste con crueldad premeditada…

Aquello le sentó a Saga como una patada en el hígado… que le tildasen de cruel era lo último que quería. Tragó en seco y replicó lentamente:

–Lo hice por ti… lo hice para hacerle ver que no merecías ese daño innecesario que te hizo… no me compares con él, porque en definitiva, no soy un santo pero tampoco soy de sus iguales…

Camus asintió, comprendiendo lo que Saga le decía.

–Lo sé…– sintió los lagrimones de hielo correrle libremente por la cara. Se llevó la mano al rostro y dejó que todo se lo llevase la corriente; eran demasiadas cosas juntas y contenidas. Comenzó a llorar largo y tendido, como no lo había hecho desde aquel día que abusaron de él. Lloraba por muchas razones: una de ellas era el darse cuenta que tanto suplicio sólo le sirvió de alivio momentáneo. Además, ese suplicio que Camus pretendía imponerle sirvió de poco o nada, porque igualmente al parecer el patriarca conservaba sus ideas de suicidio.

No le ayudó a encontrar algo a qué aferrarse.

No sanó.

Sólo lo hirió más.

Y en la cama veía el producto de sus supuestos castigos: Shion empapado, y milagrosamente salvado por Saga.

–Me puedes explicar… ¿Por qué le salvaste?

El aludido carraspeó fuertemente y respondió con un poco de sequedad:

–No será porque este viejo loco me importe mucho, pero tampoco considero correcto que el santuario se quede sin patriarca, al menos no sin decidir un próximo sucesor…– fijó sus ojos en el francés –Aunque si este estúpido se vuelve a suicidar, no lo pienso salvar, y quiero que tengas muy en cuenta eso Camus.

Se levantó y sujetó al pelirrojo por un brazo. Camus se asustó:

– ¡Eh! ¡Qué haces!

–Sólo quiero llevarte lejos de este viejo decrépito; tienes mucho con qué lidiar, Camus, y no es buena idea que mezcles tus dolores con los traumas de Shion – la mirada de Saga fue implacable – ¡Así que marchando!

Camus se zafó violentamente, con la mirada nublada en lágrimas. Ante los ojos atónitos de Saga, corrió la cortina y se recostó junto a Shion.

–No vas a separarme de él ¿verdad? yo quiero que se quede conmigo…

El dorado de Géminis lo miró boquiabierto.

–Camus… no me digas que tú…

–Sólo quiero que se quede conmigo Saga… déjalo quedarse ¿sí?– bajó la voz y acarició los mechones verdes que cubrían la frente de Shion – ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Lo quiero a mi lado!

Saga de Géminis no supo si sentirse aliviado o mal, pero al parecer, las sospechas iniciales le fueron confirmadas: más que algún síndrome post-traumático, al parecer el francés quería algo con Shion, e hizo toda esta pantomima para mantenerlo junto a él.

Bueno, ahí venía lo peor -y sin duda lo más incoherente de todo-, aunque en esas cosas ya no era conveniente meterse. Y si por casualidad, todo mejoraba, entonces ya tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

–Si allí anida tu corazón, entonces no tengo por qué meterme, Camus de Acuario…– le dijo Saga con una sonrisa –.Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, y espero que este señor sepa sanar las heridas que tienes…

Camus sonrió, temblorosamente, entre lágrimas. Besó la frente de Shion y luego volvió a mirar a Saga.

–Gracias… gracias por entenderme… J'apprécie beaucoup… (Lo aprecio mucho)

–No hay nada qué agradecer. Recuerda… soy sólo un amigo – replicó Saga y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando a Camus a solas con Shion.

El francés permaneció silencioso durante largo rato, mucho rato. Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, pero seguía llorando. Corrió la sábana lo suficiente para arroparse y abrazó a Shion, quien seguía aun inconsciente, pero seguramente despertaría pronto.

Aspiró su aroma, sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo… todas esas cosas las fue asimilando poco a poco. Recostó la cabeza de su pecho y ahogó un sollozo.

–Si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo. Si quieres ir al país de los sueños, entonces yo iré contigo… pero nunca te irás de mi lado…

Poco a poco el sueño lo fue abrazando, y por más curioso que sonase, nunca antes había dormido más a gusto como ahora.

"_Te perseguiré para decirte que acepto de corazón todo tu perdón y en cambio te confesaré que te quiero aquí conmigo…_" fue lo último que pensó Camus antes de rendirse al mandato de Morfeo.

Realmente, ahora es que el viaje comenzaba…

**Fin**


End file.
